


No Mercy

by Moshimma



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship, i kinda had to, mom im sorry for writing this, no one else is writing this ship, this isn’t an accurate reflection of my political views or me as a person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshimma/pseuds/Moshimma
Summary: Years after everything went down, Johnny hits rock bottom one last time. His good years are over, his students all left, and he has nothing good in his life anymore. He lives day by day on bars,Until he decides to send a text to his best student.———No spoilers, I haven’t even finished the show yet lmao.
Relationships: Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	No Mercy

Miguel couldn’t believe what he read, but he tried to pretend he understood what was going on.

_He's dying,_ he thought, _or he got his son’s phone number wrong._

He walked into the bar already drunk, expecting to find his former mentor passed out on a counter somewhere.  
  


_Maybe he’s just crazy. He’s so old he actually went crazy._

He hit his shoulder on the way in, he knew he wasn’t ready for it.

”Whoa, and I thought _I_ looked like shit.”

Johnny looked over his shoulder and saw Miguel half-standing, staring at him, “That’s not a nice way to greet your favorite teacher.”

”Yeah, well, if you see him around, let me know.”

”Very funny. Now come, I’ll buy you a drink.”

_Now what is he thinking? Is he thinking at all?_

Miguel grabbed the barstool next to Johnny and sat down, waving at the bartender. He quietly placed his order and stared at the older man, waiting for a snarky comment any time soon.

”So. How's life? Did you and that blonde get married?”

Miguel scoffed, “Do you see a ring on my finger?”

”No. But it wouldn’t be polite to bring your ring to a date, anyhow.”

_Date? Is that what this was?_

”What's this about a date? You called me here two hours ago. You didn’t say anything about a date.”

”I was joking, relax kid.”

Miguel wanted to pretend he never imagined this. As soon as he left the dojo, his mind always imagined what would’ve happened had he stayed.

_Maybe it wouldn’t have ever closed._

”What are you doing nowadays? Do you make it a habit to visit your senseis at bars every Saturday or am I the exception?”

”Do you make it a habit to call all of your students for booty calls? Or am I the exception?”

”Not all of my students, just my best ones.”

”Of course, how could’ve I thought any different.”

The bartender passed Miguel his drink and he started gulping it down. He never liked the taste, but he always felt like it was worth it.

_If the taste was good, everyone would be drinking,_ he said to himself once.

Johny sighed, looking down, “Look, Miguel, I only invited you to say sorry.”

”It's a little late for that, Sensei.”

”Oh, come on! It’s only been a few years. At least I didn’t wait 16 for you like I did with Robby.”

”I meant, it’s 3:00 in the morning. It’s literally _too late_ for doing this, why couldn’t you wait till the sun was rising?”

”Because I have the liquid courage by me right now. If I wasn’t shitfaced, I would’ve probably just cried like every other night.”

”Glad to see you haven’t changed.”

Johnny smirked, drinking from his bottle quietly, “And I’m glad to see you have. You have a better body than most of the people on their prime, you know that, right?”

”I know. I’ve put in my 10,000 hours.”

”I’m proud to see that.”

Miguel nodded.

_Proud, my ass. The only thing he’s proud of is to see that he still has me wrapped around his finger._

”Don't do that, Miguel.”

”Huh?”

”Don’t run into your mind every second. You have a clear mind, right?”

”Yes, Sensei.”

Johnny swallowed his smile and looked away, “You don’t have to keep calling me that. I’m not anyone’s Sensei anymore.”

”You saved me, Johnny. You’ll always be my Sensei.”

”Miguel, I cant be your Sensei. I can’t.”

Miguel tried to ignore his thoughts, “Why not, Sensei?”

”Because your Sensei shouldn’t treat you like I did.”  
  


———

_Johnny pulled out the chair and Sat Miguel down, his body still very light._

_”I’m proud you won, don’t get me wrong, I’m just not sure you did it the right way.”_

_”You said there isn’t a wrong way to win, Sensei. As long as I’m not a loser, it doesn’t matter.”_

_”Yeah, well it does matter now!”_

_Miguel shook his head, trying to understand, “What are you talking about? You were the one that said no mercy.”_

_”And I’m sorry for saying that. I really am. I’m sorry I tried to teach you that, I thought I was better than my teacher.”_

_”You ARE better! I won! I actually won! If I had hesitated for even a second, I would’ve lost, but because of YOU, I won!”_

_Johnny frowned, his mouth bitter with the lingering aftertaste of beer, “No, Miguel. You won because you had it in you. If anything, you won despite what I taught you.”_

_”You can’t say that. You are the reason I’m even here! If you didn’t protect me from those douchebags, I never would’ve learn how to protect others from them.”_

_”Yeah, but what I taught you wasn’t protection. I taught you how to attack, and I’m afraid I never taught you stand down. To pick your battles.”_

_Miguel stood up suddenly, “Then teach me! I'll stay until midnight if I have to. I’ll stay until the next morning if I have to. I will live the rest of my days here for you to teach me, Sensei.”_

_Johnny rubbed the back of his neck, already uncomfortable, “Miguel, I’m afraid you’re not understanding something. I can’t teach you that. I cannot be your Sensei anymore, I failed you.”_

_”No! You’re failing me now! You’re giving up, you’re not fighting for me, for us!”_

_It was then that the older man finally realized what was happening. The late nights at the dojo, the rides home, the dinners at his place, every time they listened to music, every time he practiced a new move, every time he stared into his Sensei’s eyes, begging for his approval._

_Every time his Sensei would hold on to his back when fixing his posture, his breath lingering near his neck for a time not too long, but long enough for Miguel to realize._

_”Miguel, I think you should leave.”_

_Miguel began walking around the desk slowly, “Make me.”_

_Johnny’s breath started getting faster, his hands shaking as they held onto the chair’s arms._

_The thin boy stopped in front of Johnny’s chair looking down at his Sensei with desperation, “Make me leave, Sensei.”_

_Johnny let out a breath, already knowing it was too late._

_Miguel sank down his legs wrapping around the chair quickly. He sat there, straddling Johnny’s lap, needing him._

_”Miguel, stop.”_

_The student finally inched closer, lips meeting the older man. He moved his hands behind him, finally noticing hot sculpted his back was. Johnny grabbed onto Miguel's lower back, still not sure what was happening._

_Johnny knew it was wrong, but it felt so damn good._

_”Oh, Sensei.”_

_Those words finally slapped some sense into him, realizing it was too good to be right, “Wait, what are we doing?”_

_”Whatever you want, Sensei. I’m in for anything as long as you don’t ever let go.”_

_Johnny opened his eyes, pushing the younger man off, “Miguel! Stop!”_

_Miguel stood frozen, his breath shaky and his hands in fists._

_”Sensei, I’m sorry...”_

_”No, I’m the one who’s sorry. This should’ve never happened, you have to leave.”_

_”No! Please, just let me stay!”_

_”MIGUEL! LEAVE!”_

_Miguel started crying, trying to kiss Johnny again._

_His teacher simply pushed him off once again, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened._

_What he had just lost._

———

Miguel held Johnny’s head, trying to not let the latter fall into the toilet as he vomited.

”This is the worst date I’ve ever been on.”

Johnny sighed, “Are you sure? I’ve had worse than this.”

”You’re old.”

”So? You’ve probably been on more dates already.”

”Why would you think that?”

Johnny raised his eyebrows, poking at Miguel’s shirt, “Why wouldn’t I think that, have you seen yourself?”

Miguel let out a sharp exhale, rolling his eyes, “Have _you?_ ”

”As a matter of fact, no. I brush my teeth in the dark.”

Miguel laughed, “No, Sensei. Have you taken a look at myself?”

Jonnny but his lower lip, trying to keep calm, “Miguel...”

”So you haven’t?”

”Please, don’t.”

Miguel looked down on his his tight t-shirt. It was the first thing he grabbed when heading out, so he never realized how it hugged him, “Do you mind if I take it off? I don’t want you getting any vomit on it.”

”Miguel, don’t-“

”Oops, too late.”

The younger man grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up, revealing his torso.

Johnny’s breathing began getting heavier by the second, “Miguel, what are you doing?”

”Whatever you want, Sensei.”

Miguel moves his body closer, grabbing the older man’s lower back.

Johnny tried to keep his calm, “Miguel, are you sure about this?”

”No. But it doesn’t really matter what I think, as long as you do.”

Johnny gulped down his shame, trying to keep his dick from exploding in his pants, “I need to know you’re okay with this, Miguel.”

Miguel smiles, pulling his Sensei on top of his thighs, making him sit on top, “Does this seem like I’m okay with it?”

Johnny closed his eyes and nodded, defeated, “I’m sorry.”

Miguel let himself inch closer, feeing Johnny’s breath on him, “Wait until after we’re done to say that, or I’ll get the wrong idea, Sensei.”

With that, Johnny had enough. His hands were already roaming his students abs, and he couldn’t do anything about it,

”Let’s just get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do nOT condone pedophiles. This relationship is toxic, and I don’t actually ship them, I just wanted to explore this dynamic on writing. Even if you dO ship them, I encourage you to seek help if any teacher or mentor is trying to take advantage of you. Power imbalance isn’t good in any relationship,
> 
> And balance is everything.


End file.
